Circus Freak
by stacelala
Summary: Fayina is just a girl working for the circus that doesn't care for love. That all changes when she does a show in Rodeo, California, where she meets Tre Cool. Tre Cool  Green Day  love story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Fayina. Some might think I'm like any other seventeen year old. I have Light brown hair, green eyes, petite and no taller than five four. However, I'm not like any other girl. I'm a circus performer and I've been in the circus juggling, clowning and doing anything else I can to be part of a show. I've been in the circus for five years so I've never been a normal girl.  
>I love performing in front of a crowd and to entertain people with my acrobatic skills. I also love the fact that I'm surrounded by people that love performing almost as much as I do. Ironically, no matter how many people I'm surrounded by, I feel myself get lonely sometimes. I have no family. They disowned me when I told them I want to be in the circus. As for relationships, I've never had one. The only guy that I ever liked called me a "circus Freak" so I gave up on relationships. It gave me more time to practice performing. Why on earth would I waste my time with some guy?<br>The truck stopped at an empty field. The drivers began to unload everything: cages for the tigers, the giant trapeze, and boxes with tight rope equipment, giant balls, and finally the tent. Everyday had to prepare for the show tomorrow night and get their acts together and of course, put up fliers. I was about to practice my act when all of a sudden, Boris, our ring leader, asked me to put up fliers around town.  
>"But Boris, I need to practice," I exclaimed.<br>"You don't need to, kid. You're already good."  
>"Can't you get Vinny or Tom to do it?" I asked annoyed, "There clowns"<br>"Do it now before I cancel you're act" he yelled annoyed at me.  
>"Ugh, fine. Just let me change" I was wearing my practice clothes similar to my performing clothes meaning a lot of exposed skin and there was no way in hell I would walk around town like this.<br>"No, go like that," Boris said laughing, "you might get more boys to come to our show."  
>I huffed angrily and grabbed a stack of fliers to put around town<br>...just what I need...a bunch of guys starring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I had pretty much finished putting up fliers everywhere and getting stares from a bunch of perv guys. . I walked into a convenient store to see if I could put up fliers there and maybe get something to eat since 10:00 am and it was four in the afternoon. The owner of the store had no problem with me putting fliers so I put some by the checkout line where a little girl and her mother were buying things. The girl starred at me as I put up the flier. It was a little awkward to have a child stare at me so I was about to leave until she asked me, "Are you in the circus?"  
>"Ummm…yes," I told her awkwardly.<br>"Really?" she asked with excitement in her eyes, "what do you do?"  
>"Yes, I am," I said kind of bragging. I love when kids ask me about the circus. "I juggle, ride unicycles, and tight rope walk."<br>"Ohhhh, can you show me?" she asked practically bouncing up and down.  
>"Sure," I said a little confused. I saw some apples and grabbed them. I began juggling. She starred in amazement and gigged every time it looked like I was going to drop the apples. I decided to make her laugh more by doing a few tricks. By now, she was laughing so much her face was red so I thought, "why not end with a big finally?"<br>I threw the apples in the air and did a split. As they came down I caught two in my hand and one in my mouth. I took the apple out of my mouth and said, "Tada."  
>The little girl applauded as did her mother. "Thank you," I said bowing, "come see me and others perform tomorrow at Boris's Circus of Wonder."<br>"Ok," the little girl said bashfully.  
>"Come on Katie, we have to go," the girl's mother said. As they left the store, I heard applause from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy not much taller than me with green hair and blue eyes.<br>"Bravo," said the guy with green hair.  
>"Ummm…thank you, "I said confused."<br>"I'm Tre Cool by the way," he said flirtatiously, "and you are?"  
>"<em>Is he hitting on me?"<em> I thought. "A circus performer," I said lamely.  
>He laughed at my reply. "I meant your name."<br>I had no idea what to say. Guy usually freak out after I tell them that I'm part of the circus and stop bothering me but this guy didn't. I shouldn't be surprised though, his hair IS dyed green…  
>"Fafa the fantastic," I exclaimed giving him my stage name.<br>He laughed even more. "What kind of name is that?"  
>"What kind of name is Tre Cool?" I asked annoyed. "And it's my stage name you idiot!" I said as I left the store angrily. "<em>Ughh! Men?"<em> I thought.  
>*Narrator p.o.v* Tre stood there fumbled. He was intrigued by this circus girl and knew that he had to see her, but how? Then he noticed fliers on the counter that read:<br>Boris's Circus of Wonder in Rodeo, California.  
>Be amazed by our acrobats, jugglers, animals and ringleader.<br>ONE WEEK ONLY!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to my trailer angrily. Many thoughts consumed my mind, "_Why am I mad? I mean it's not like that Tre kid did anything to offend me...well he did laugh at my stage name but I have to admit if someone were to tell me that their name was Toddles the amazing or Sayso the wonderful I would probably laugh at them too. It could have been worse. He could have called me a freak but he didn't which is weird but so is he,"__  
><em>"Wait," I said out loud, "Why the hell do I even care? It's not like I'm ever going to see him again." After realizing I was being an idiot I decided to practice my act for tomorrow, it's the first show and there's no way in hell I'm messing up, especially over some guy.  
>After a few hours of practice it was eight o' clock and I was starving. I had still yet to eat. It's partially my fault though, I was the idiot that didn't buy anything at the convenient store.<br>_"What the hell am I going to eat?"_ I wondered. _"Pizza? Chinese? " _ However, I didn't spend much time thinking because by the time I got to my trailer my thoughts were interrupted by green haired boy. I prayed that it was Paul with dyed hair, another performer, asking to borrow a unicycle from me. But, as always, I was wrong. As I approached my trailer the green haired person spoke, "Hello, gorgeous. How are you?"  
>I growled annoyed, "Leave me alone Tre person I just met.<br>"Aww you remembered me," he said cheesily.  
>"ugh, barley. I just so happen to have excellent memory," I said lying. I had horrible memory. It took me a year to learn everybody's name here and I live with them! I have no idea how I managed to remember him.<br>"Any way what do you want?"  
>"I wanted to take a beautiful girl out to eat," he said in that familiar flirtatious voice I heard only hours ago.<br>"Ok, so go somewhere where there are girls like that."  
>"Oh, but I wanted to take you."<br>"But I'm not hungry," I said as my stomach growled. _"Out of all the times to growl,"_ I thought to my stomach," _you pick now?"__  
><em>He laughed and said, "You're stomach doesn't think so."  
>Ugh he was right I was starving and had no idea how I was going to eat. I might as well take advantage of this opportunity.<br>"Fine, but only because I'm hungry" I said feeling defeated. He only smiled in satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Tre and I walked down the street. It was dark considering it was night and kind of cold because it was fall. I felt a breeze against my skin which sent shivers up my spin. Tre must have noticed because he took off his jacket and put it around me. "_How gentlemen like," _I thought. It got really quite as we walked to god knows where and I began to notice that Tre was getting cold .  
>"Hey, do you want your jacket back," I said shyly, " you look kind of cold"<br>"Nah it's ok," he said goofilly, "we're almost there anyway"  
>"Where's 'there'?" I asked confused.<br>"Here"  
>I looked up at a neon sign reading: D's Giant Burgers. I gave him a strange look. "You took me, a circus performer who needs to be in top shape to tight rope walk and jump through hopes to a burger joint?" I said offended.<br>"Umm..." he said scared out of his pants.  
>"Thanks, I never get go eat at places like this," I said cheesily. He sighed in relief. We walked in the place and got a table. We order two orders of burgers fires and a shake. I didn't show it but I was happy as fuck. I haven't had any of that since I lived with my parents.<br>"So, tell me about yourself," he said giving me a strange look.  
>"What do you mean? I thought we were just going to eat."<br>"Do you really want to just sit her in and eat in awkward silence?"  
>I sighed because I hate awkward silence. "Fine, what do you want to know?"<br>"Well let's start with your name, Fafa..?"  
>"Yeah, Fafa is my stage name but my real name is Fayina."<br>"I never hear that name before. Where does it come from?" he said trying not to laugh. God, from what I can tell, this guy could never be serious.  
>"It Russian, I'm Russian, idiot."<br>"Hey no need to call me an idiot, I didn't' know," he said all innocent.  
>"Sorry I'm not use to this."<br>"It's okay let's just…talk"  
>Me and Tre probably talked for two hours. He told me about him being eccentric, his childhood, and playing drums in a band. And I pretty much told him everything. About always wanting me to in the circus, about my parents disowning me because they didn't want me to follow a Russian stereotype, all the shows I did, and about the boy that called me a circus freak.<br>"It kind of sucked when he called me that and since then I don't pay attention to guys. You're the first guy I ever went on a date with."  
>"That's sad. A pretty girl like you should have a bunch of guys chasing after her. And you shouldn't let what that guys said to you hurt you. You're not a circus freak. You're unique," he said in all seriousness.<br>I was kind of blushing. I don't know if what he said was true but it sure made me feel better. 'Thanks, hey umm," I said nervously, "Do you want to see me perform tomorrow."  
>He smiled and said, "Yes," as he drank the last bit of milkshake in his cup.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Tre walked me back to my trailer and held my hand the whole way. Just as I was about to inside my trailer He kissed me. It was so sudden but so full of passion I felt a little dumbfounded but I kissed back kissing with just as much passion until he pulled away.  
>"Good night my little circus princess," he said as he disappeared into the darkness.<br>"_Circus Princess?"_I wondered, "_Is that his new name for me?"_I went to sleep with Tre in my head. When I woke up it was 3p.m and the show was going to start in three hours. "_Why did I sleep so long?"_ Everyone went through rehearsal before we started tonight. It went pretty smoothly considering we've been doing this show for the past four months and hardly anything changed except the location. No big deal.  
>The show started at six sharp. The tent was full, people were excited and Tre was there with two other people. Two guys actually. On really tall scrawny, awkward looking guy with blue eyes and brown hair. The other was just a little taller than him and had a nose ring, green eyes and dreads. "<em>Wow, and I thought Tre was weird"<em>_  
><em>About two hours into the show I was getting ready for my act. I had to ride my unicycle across the tight rope while juggling. It was always a crowd thriller. The ringleader introduced me before I was on: Now introducing the lovely and talented, FaFa the fantastic.  
>That was my cue. I was already up on the tight rope platform waiting for the spot light to hit me and as it did I began to ride across. The crowd was silent. As I juggled on my unicycle I looked for Tre. I found him with...with another girl on him! I was in absolute shock, I know it was sudden and all but I was actually beginning to like him and just the other day he made me feel like a special girl and not like some circus freak, hell I even invited to see me perform and he has some skank on his lap in the middle of my act, unbelievable. I was so enraged with anger that I stop everything I was doing.<br>That wasn't a smart idea.  
>I lost my balance and the next thing I knew my body hit the loosely set up safety net and I blacked out.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I have no idea what happened after I fell but when I woke up, I was in my bed with a bag of ice on my head. "What the hell happened" I said out loud thinking that no one was there.  
>But some one answered, "You fell off the tight rope you dummy and caused there to be an intermission so everybody's act got delayed. Thanks a lot."<br>I looked up from my bed and saw Jamie, another acrobat that was a friend of mine.  
>"Gesh, I'm sorry."<br>"It's okay. Are you okay? What happened out there?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine and it was nothing"<br>"You're calling what just happened nothing? Fayina, you never messed up on a performance and you expect me to believe that it was nothing?"  
>"I just got a little light headed, it's not a big deal," I said obviously lying. There's no way I was telling anyone that I messed up because of a guy.<br>"Fine whatever. I believe you for now. So what do you wanna do tomorrow?"  
>Just as I was about to answer her, there was a knock on the door.<br>"Who is it," I asked boardly  
>"It's Tre, " he said almost apologetic.<br>"OOO, who's Tre?"Jamie asked hinting at someone.  
>"He's no one. Any way, wanna go looking around town before the show starts?" Then there was another knock followed by Tre saying," Fayina I want to talk to you. Are you okay." I vacillated over whether or not to see him until I finally opened the door just enough for him to see my face but not enough for him to get in. "Yes I'm fine. Now go," I said coldly.<br>"What? why?" he said confused.  
>"Because you had that skank all over you in the middle of my performance. I can't believe you!"<br>"But I.."  
>I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone," I said as I slammed the door in his face.<br>A tear slid down my face as I walked to my bed.  
>"What was that about?" Jamie asked me concerned.<br>"It was nothing," I relied as I drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

*Tre's *  
>Fayina had closed the door in my face making it clear she was mad at me. For what exactly I don't know but I decided it was best to leave. I walked around pondering on the words she said err, yelled before closing the door. "<em>You had a skank on you in the middle of my performance"<em> What the hell was she talking about. When I got home I laid down thinking about Fayina, well before she was mad at me.  
>next day I woke up with two motivations that day: 1) find out exactly WHY Fayina was mad at me and 2) to make her un mad ate. Is Unmad even a word? So obviously there was a day or scheming and planning up ahead. So I called my two guys. I picked up the phone and dialed Billie<br>BJ: Hello?  
>Tre: Good Morning sunshine<br>BJ: Tre, it's 1: 00  
>Tre: It is? so, are you doing anything today?<br>BJ: Yeah, me and Addie are  
>Tre: Good so you're not doing anything<br>BJ: Tre I just said  
>Tre: listen buddy I need your help. Go get Mikey and meet me up at the Rodeo field at3:00<br>BJ: Didn't we go around there yesterday to see that girl perform? Why are we going...  
>Tre: JUST ME THERE!<br>BJ: ok...later.. *hangs up *  
>Fayina's<br>I woke up from the weirdest dream. It was kind of a flash back of what happened yesterday but instead of falling to the floor Tre caught me as I fell and we looked into each other's eyes and he took me away in the night. It was so romantic. "_Wait,"_ I thought, "_what am I thinking? I'm mad at that jerk."_ I looked at the clock and it was around 1:00. The good thing about being in the circus is you never have to wake up early; we just need to be prepared for the show. So I went out to eat breakfre- lunch well if I find an ihop I technically CAN eat breakfeast. When I got back from Ihop I went to the big tent to practice my act for tonight but I saw Kimmy, an unicyclist, on the tight rope like she owned the place.  
>"Kimmy what are you doing there?"<br>"I'm practicing for my act. Tonight I get to unicycle on the tight rope," she said excited. She was a year younger than me so I understand her excitement.  
>"What do you mean you doing the tight rope? You only did it twice before"<br>"Duh , that's why it's called practice."  
>"Any way, hurry up. I need to practice too"<br>"You're not performing tonight"  
>"what do mean, I always perform"<br>"I don't know talk to Boris. He said he's doesn't' want you to go on after what happened last night so he asked me to and I said yes"  
>"what the fuck," I said angrily as I went to search for Boris. I found him outside his trailer. "Why the hell are you cancelling my act tonight? and don't give me some bull shit excuse about my health," I said trying to contain my anger.<br>"The truth is if you go on tonight and do what you did last night people are not going to want to come to see the show because they know it's going to suck," he said carelessly.  
>"Well in not going to suck, and Kimmy has barley any practice on the tight rope'<br>"I know she's new at it but people will be interested to see someone almost new to the tight rope doing the act. And how do I know for a fact you won't mess up again. No one even knows why you fell."  
>"It was nothing. Now let me perform."<br>"How about this, I'll let you perform if people demand you or you tell me why you screwed up.  
>I thought about it for a second and there was no way i was telling anyone, not even Boris , not even if I couldn't perform. I just need to find a way to make people want to see me. "I'm not telling" I said as I left trying to figure out a way to make people want me. As I walked carelessly I bumped into someone and fell. I looked up and saw the person I bumped into was Tre.<br>"what do you want know?"  
>"I heard what happened and that you're performing to night"<br>"Yeah. What's it to you?"  
>"I think I can help," he said smiling a sexy devious smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Tre had explained to me his plan and I was feeling pretty uncertain about it.  
>"Are you sure it's going to work?" I asked<br>"Trust me, babe, it's going to work," he said, "Now go past your ring leader so me, Billie and Mike can do what we need to."  
>I looked at Billie and Mike, Tre's two friends that I just met, worried. I didn't know if you could pass three punk boys as die hard circus obsessed people. But that was the plan and I was willing to try anything to get me my act back. I took a quick breath of air and walked in the direction of Boris' trailer where he would most likely be found. And there he was smoking a cigar as usual.<br>"Hey Boris," I said casually, "Are you seriously not going to let me perform tonight?"  
>"Fayina," he said knowingly," have you known me to ever change my mind?"<br>"No, but I've always done the tight rope act and you never cancelled me"  
>"That's because you never fell before. How do I know you won't again"<br>"It won't. Besides everybody knows when a star falls they come soaring to the top." I said the last part loudly as a signal for Tre Mike and Billie to enter.  
>Billie walked towards Boris' trailer as if he were just looking around then he "spotted" me and his eyes widened in amazement and said" O my god!"<br>"_Please pull it off. Please pull it off,"_ I prayed in my head.  
>"You're Fafa the fantastic"<br>"You know her?" Boris asked in amazement.  
>"Of course I do. I remember see in her a few year ago when I lived in Virginia. She was the best in the show. Me and a bunch of others can't wait to see her perform tonight"<br>"Well I'm sorry to say this," I said trying to sound apologetic and sincere," But I'm not performing tonight."  
>"What? Why not?"<br>"My ring leader won't let me. Sorry for letting you down"  
>"Danmit. Then me and the fifty other people from my high school ain't coming either. We only came to see you." Billie said saying the last words loudly. Then on cue Mike and Tre came walking towards the trailer. When they where in close proximity they screamed," Omg it's FAFA!" " I can't wait to see you perform"<br>"She's not," Billie said," Now let's get the hell out of here"  
>"Wait!" Boris cried out. "There's no need to leave, Fafa is performing tonight. In fact she has the grand finally. You wouldn't want to miss it would you."<br>"HELLZ NO!" they all said in unison..  
>"Great then," I said smiling, "I hope to see your faces in the audience tonight"<br>"You will," Tre said smiling at me and mouthed the words _'you owe me'_ when Boris wasn't looking


	9. Chapter 9

I can't believe it actually worked. I was going to go on in 2 minutes. I swear if I wasn't able to go on I would have died. All I had to do was focus on my act.  
>I did it! I did my act without screwing up ! People loved me so much they wanted an encore. And as much as I hate to admit, seeing Tre in the audience with his two friends (and not with that skank) made me really confident and made me want to perform better. After the show I saw Tre, Mike and Billie standing outside of my trailer. <em>"Is this going to be a regular habit?"<em> I wondered.  
>"Fafa! Fafa! Fafa!" Billie and Mike cheered.<br>"Thank You," I said bowing before being tackled to the ground by Tre.  
>"YOU WERE AMAZING!" He squealed.<br>_"Where the hell did that high pitch voice come from?"_I thought. "Thanks," I said as I tried to escape from his grasp," now get off of me. I'm still kinda mad at you."  
>"What why?" he asked pouting.<br>"Because you-"  
>"But he saved your act," Billie said interrupting me.<br>"Yes, but-"  
>"And you totally owe him for that," Mike stated.<br>"Okay, but that doesn't mean I'm automatically going to stop being mad at him."  
>"You don't have to," he said scheming," just go on another date with me."<br>"We had a first date?" I asked confused.  
>"Yes. Two days ago."<br>"I don't know about it."  
>"Hey. I saved your act. pllleeeaaaasssssseee?" he asked batting his eyelashes gaily. I couldn't say no to him.<br>"Okay fine."  
>"Let's go then," he said taking my hand.<br>"Wait! I'm wearing my performance clothes, people will stare"  
>"That doesn't matter. All that matters it you and me baby."<br>"Okay, that's really corny and I'm still changing. Give me five minutes," I said walking into my trailer.  
>"Do you think she'll let me watch her?"<br>"I HEARD THAT!"  
>I came out wearing jeans and a shirt trying to look as casual as possible.<br>"Are you sure you're from the circus, cause you sure as hell don't look like it," Tre said  
>"Shut up. Where are Mike and Bilie?"<br>"We'll it's a date so it's only me and you but since it's a triple date there going to meet us somewhere later"  
>"Where?"<br>"It's a secret"  
>I pouted but took his hand and began walking to cadaholand. It was actually really nice and I didn't feel as mad at him.<br>"So. Are you ever going to tell me exactly WHY you're mad at me?"He asked. "The last explanation you gave me left me confused.  
>"Well, you know how I invited you to see me perform?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Well, I was really happy that you actually came."<br>"Awwww, you so like me."'  
>"Shut up; that's not the point. Any way when I was in the middle of crossing the tight rope I was a girl and she was sitting on your lap and I got a little hurt because I thought-"<br>"Wait, you got jealous?" Tre asked interrupting me, "you don't have to get jealous because-"Tre was interrupted himself by someone screaming his name. I turned around and saw the same skank, err girl from last night.  
><em>"What. the. hell,"<em> I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there in shock as the blonde that I saw the other day hugged my man, err Tre. He responded to her by picking her up and spinning her around.  
>"I can't believe you!" I shouted.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Fayina this is-" I cut him off.  
>"That's not what I meant. Tre, were on a date that you tricked me into going to and that skank is here?" I said giving her a nasty look.<br>"Umm excuse me?" she said returning the look.  
>"You heard me," I said getting in her face which wasn't like me but something insde me wanted to smack this girl upside her head.<br>"Fayina, Amber relax! There's not need to argue" Tre said in his best attempt to stop it.  
>"Why the hell not. She started it," said Amber.<br>"Yeah right. You're the reason I fell yesterday!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
>"What the hell are you talking about. I never even met you. How the hell can i make you fall yesterday"<br>"WAIT," Tre said as if something in his head just clicked," Fayina, is this the girl you were talking about earlier?"  
>"No duh Tre? How can you not remember the hoe that was all up on your lap?"<br>"Excuse me?" Amber said offended, "I'm going out with Mike. I'd never go on Tre's lap like a skank."  
>"Oh really? Then what about last night?" I asked.<br>"What the hell are you talking about. I was at a show last night. Miss. Stalker"  
>"GIRLS!" Tre exclaimed.<br>"WHAT!" we both screamed.  
>"I think I can explain everything," he said," Amber do you have your camera?"<br>"Yeah it's inside"  
>"Go get it. I know what happened and why Fayina's mad at you."<br>"Oh really?" I asked," I'd love to see this."


	11. Chapter 11

"Fayina come inside with me," Tre said eagerly, "I think I can explain everything." I looked at him for a moment looking hurt and confused.  
>"Tre how on earth can you explain everything? That skank likes you and was all over you," I said as my anger turned into sadness," how on earth do you think that makes me feel?" A tear escaped from my left eye and slid down my cheek. He took his thumb and wiped it off my cheek.<br>"Fayina , you have to trust me," he said with absolute sincerity.  
>"But-" he stopped me from rambling by kissing me. When he pulled away he looked into my eyes and I knew that i had to at least hear what he had to say. When Tre and I walked into the restaurant I saw Amber sitting in between Billie and Mike looking annoyed. She also had something rectangular and black in her hand. "What is that?" I wondered.<br>"Fayina," Billie said calling me over to sit with him. I did as he said trying to be as calm as possible. Tre followed and sat next to me.  
>"Before I say anything, I need to show you something."<br>"What is it that you need to show me?'  
>"This," Amber said handing me the rectangular item which I found out was a camera. I stared at it confused mostly because I didn't know how to use it.<br>"Press play for her," Mike said seeing the hopelessness in me. Tre pressed the button and images began moving on the little screen on the side of the camera. I saw Tre, Billie Mike sitting down at the tents arena the night I was performing. I didn't see Amber until the camera turned to face her . I guess she was the one recording because the angel the camera was giving her. In the background I could hear Boris introducing me and people cheering me on. Then I heard Amber say," Okay, Tre, Billie Mike and I are here at the circus cause were all about to see Tre's girl perform and do some awesome trick or something."  
>"It's not a trick, it's an act kinda like a performance," Tre said in a matter of fact tone. "And she's not my girl...yet."<br>"ohhh Tre likes herrr," Billie and Mike say in unison.  
>"I love Fayina," Tre said in a super happy voice and made a kissy face. I laughed at this because he looked so cute and it almost made me forget that I was mad, almost.<br>"Look there she is!" Tre exclaimed.  
>"I can't see her," Amber said," People are blocking my view"<br>"So stand up," Mike said. Suddenly I saw myself on the tight rope within a few seconds I was almost half way there and then a bee flew across the camera screen and suddenly there was a small female squeal and a hand tried to swat the fly away. The images on the camera began to become blurry and unclear which i assumed meat that Amber was losing her balance. Then there was a thud and the camera was pointing upward facing Tre.  
>"Sorry Tre," Amber said. then The camera went right back to facing me going the tight rope two seconds later I fell off the ropes and Tre could be heard saying," Oh my god, FAYINA."<br>Then the images on the camera's screen stopped and went blank. Amber took back her camera and put it away. I looked at Tre with apologetic eyes.  
>"I'm so sorry Tre. I should have just listened to you from the start," i said going to hug him, burying my head into his chest.<br>"Fayina, it's okay I forgive you," he said reassuringly and nuzzled his chin on my neck.  
>"No its not, I could have ruined something perfect."<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Fayina, it's okay. I forgive you," Tre said holing me, His warm embrace soothed me. I swear I wanted to stay there forever but I couldn't. I had to make amends with Amber. She didn't so anything wrong.  
>"Amber, I said praying she wouldn't b mad and plot to kill me," I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you a skank."<br>"I forgive you and all but you sooo owe me," she said with a devilish smile on her lips.  
>"What?" I asked gulping a lump of fear that formed in my throat.<br>"You totally have to show me how do those aerobic tricks," she squealed," and you have to go on a double date with me and mike tomorrow."  
>"Tomorrow?" I asked confused, "I but I thought this was the double date."<br>"Well it was going to be," she said," but I think we should give you two love birds alone for a while." And with that Amber, Mike and Billie left, leaving Tre and I alone. Then it was me and Tre aloe again at the restaurant just like we were on our first date. He gestured his hand towards the empty table  
>"My lady," he said with the fakest British accent. I laughed like crazy as he ordered us food in the fake accent. As we ate our food we talked randomly. It wasn't the kind of 'get to know you' chat we had the first time it was more of a 'I'm comfortable enough to say stupid stuff around you' kind of talk. It wasn't until around closing time that I got just a bit serious.<br>"So umm," I said blushing like mad," according to that video you love me?"  
>"Ummm," he said also blushing like mad, "if I said yes would you slap me?" I giggled at his response, grabbed his face and kissed him with passion and joy. When I pulled away I saw that he had a huge grin on his face.<br>"So I take it you're not made at me anymore," he said.  
>"No, not at all." I said before leaning in to kiss him again.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

After out date, Tre walked me back to my trailer. It was so sweet. The stars were out, we were holding hands and he made me laugh the whole walk there.  
>"Tre you're really funny," I said laughing at the last thing he said.<br>"Why thank you darling. So when are we going to meet up for that double date?"  
>"I don't know after the show?"<br>"AAAHHH," he whined," can't you miss just one show so we can spend more time together?"  
>"Tre," I said sternly," you know I would never miss a show and besides, I'm only here-" Then I realized I didn't have much time left with Tre. Five days tops. "-a week."<br>"Oh," He said kind of disappointed.  
>"Tre I don't want to leave you. But I have to by the end of the week." Tre still had a sad look on his face and I tried to think of something that would make him feel better. "Tre don't be so glum. Let's make this week count and we'll figure out what we're going to do later," I said reassuringly.<br>He smiled and said, ''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me one last time before leaving. And I went to bed trying to figure everything out.  
>When I woke up, I think I found out away to make everything work. So I waited until Tre came to see me to tell him my idea.<br>"You want to have a what?" he said confused.  
>"A long distance relationship," I said nonchalantly. It's not like I said have a baby.<br>"But how do you know it's going to work out?"  
>"I just do, okay. Besides it won't be for long. It's just for2 or 3 months and the farthest I'll be from Rodeo is Seattle. You can wait for me that long, can't you?"<br>"Of course I can!" he exclaimed, "But how will I know if you're not going to leave me for some other guy?"  
>I gave him a death glare. "What? Why would I leave you, you're the only guy I've been with!"<br>"OOOO," he said in a flirtatious matter, "so you do agree that we're a couple?" I wacked him upside the head with a pillow.  
>"Does that answer your question?"<br>"And gave me a huge lump"  
>"Well keep that 'lump' in your pants, "I said laughing. I never really made sex jokes before I met Tre so he definitely had an influence over me.<br>"You're such a perv. Come on we got to go with Mike and Amber." We left my trailer together holding hands. We meet up with Mike and Amber at the movies and watched "The Exorcism". Well I wouldn't say watched. It was more like Mike and Amber making out behind us while I cuddled with Tre and him using me to block the scary images on the screen. Afterwards we went to the movie Arcade, tried to win prizes at the claw machine, an took photos at the photo booth. Of course we took a lot of ridiculous photos but Tre and I took two really nice ones and as the photos developed I wished everyday could be like this. My thoughts were interrupted by Mike's voice.  
>"Here you go," he said handing me the picture of Tre and I. I stared at it. I was blushing like mad while Tre over exaggeratingly kissed my cheek. The other on I was nuzzled in Tre's neck and he was grinning. I split the pictures and gave one the one of me nuzzling Tre to him. He looked at me confused.<br>"So you have something to remember me by until I get back."  
>"Fayina don't talk like that. We can make this last forever," Tre said pulling me aside to kiss him.<br>And that whole week we made the feelings we had for each other last forever.


	14. Chapter 14

I looked out the train window anxious. After two and a half months, I was finally going to see Tre. I had butterflies in my stomach and my palms were sweating. This was a sure sign that I was nervous...or that I was in love with him. That made me remember the last night I had with him.  
>*flash back*<br>"This is it Tre, I'm leaving tomorrow," I said staring into the sun that was setting on the beach. He took me here on my last day because he wanted to be romantic, and it was. We went swimming, had a picnic, and now he was taking me for a walk on the beach.  
>"Babe, don't say it like that. It's only going to make me miss you more," he said nudging me.<br>"I know but I never done this before. I never had a relationship before let alone a temporarily long distance one. Now that I'm leaving it seems like maybe this wasn't a good idea."  
>"Don't say that! We're going this work!" he exclaimed cringing his face so it resembled that of a duck. I laughed at this.<br>"How do I know you won't leave me for some younger prettier blond," I said sarcastically.  
>"We'll we could always..." he said giving me a suggestive look. The same one he gave me last night when we almost...<br>"Well.." I said as if I was really thinking about it but instead I stuck my tongue at him and made a raspberry sound.  
>"Cock block!" he exclaimed like a little kid. I giggled and tackled him to the floor. And then, my body took over. I kissed him passionately, biting his bottom lip and licking. He pretty much got the picture and let me in. Soon we were both in our underwear and he asked me in a husky voice, "Are you sure about this?" He knew I was a virgin and I knew he was far from it. But my body yearned for him so I looked him in the eyes reassuringly and responded, "Yes." We spent the rest of the night together. Thank god no one came to the beach that night. When I woke up Tre had his arms around me and I wish i didn't have to leave.<br>*end flash back*  
>The train was approaching the station. When had stopped all I could think was "Tre, Tre, Tre." I grabbed my bags and headed to the platform where he would meet me. At first, I didn't see anyone and wondered if Tre forgot about me or if he didn't care. Then a pair of hands covered my eyes and a voice from behind said," guess who?" I turned around and saw icy blue eyes, blonde hair that was once green, and a cheesy smile.<br>"Tre!" exclaimed kissing him hungrily. "I missed you babe."  
>"I missed you too. And I'm glad that you're here."<br>"Come on lets go get something to eat," I said holding his hand as if I hadn't been gone. He smiled and nodded. We knew that nothing mattered. If I was away from him or right next to him we were going to make it work because we loved each other, and that's what mattered.


End file.
